Rebecca Chambers (Milsap)
Rebecca MacFarlane (nee Chambers) was a member of the Raccoon City Police Department's Special Tactics and Rescue Service (S.T.A.R.S) and later a school teacher. She is the wife of current S.T.A.R.S senior officer Brian MacFarlane. = Early Life Rebecca was born on May 17th 1980 in Raccoon City Colorado to Patricia Chambers (nee Chapman), a chef and Alan Chambers, a Marine Colonel stationed at the Ragathon Base. Rebecca showed outstanding potential in school and was certified a child genius at the age of seven, ultimately graduating school and obtaining her degree by the age of eighteen. As she was mostly around students much older than her, she never had any real friends in school, with the most company she kept as a young girl being a black Labrador dog named Shadow. As a result, she was very shy around others and being an only child further cemented her isolated childhood. Her parents, not knowing how to deal with the talents their daughter possessed, initially dismissed her isolation and focus on work due to autism or Asperger's Syndrome, not really realising a social life is what she craved more than her enjoyment of learning and reading. Ultimately, Rebecca's desire to work and learn became a way to pass time until she was free of education and able to start her working life. Due to her lack of social skills, she was initially shy and nervous to the point of anxiety around others, although her colleagues in S.T.A.R.S were quick to help her get over that. S.T.A.R.S After studying medicine and chemistry at Raccoon City University, Rebecca was scouted by the Raccoon City Police Department where her expertise in medicine made her a prime candidate for becoming the unit's medic. Her arrival in S.T.A.R.S pushed experienced Raccoon Police Department Officers Douglas Endsleigh and Kevin Ryman aside, the former for the third time and the latter for the second time. After training with the R.P.D in Applewood Colorado, she joined the division full time in the early June of 1998. While at the Raccoon Police Department, she was quick to make friends with Endsleigh, an officer she saw every day as he was a very close friend of her colleague Richard Aiken. On July 23, 1998, Rebecca was sent into the Arklay Mountains on her first case to investigate a series of cannibalistic homicides. Bravo team's helicopter broke down over the Raccoon Forest, and an emergency landing was made. The team did not know that this was intentional. During Bravo team's search around the area, they discovered the wreckage of a military police van and found the corpses of the driver and guard, along with the document of a prisoner: ex-Marine lieutenant Billy Coen, who was being transported to a military base for execution. Ironically, the same military base her father was stationed. Upon further investigation of the area, Rebecca split from the group and discovered the Umbrella Corporation's private company train, the Ecliptic Express. Within the train, Rebecca immediately encountered the passengers, who had already succumbed to the t-Virus infection and turned into zombies as a result of an earlier attack. Rebecca was able to defend herself for a while, and eventually came across the fugitive, Billy Coen. After witnessing the death of Bravo team member Edward Dewey, as well as the appearance of Cerberus, Rebecca reluctantly agreed to an alliance with Billy. Rebecca and Billy finally activated the emergency brakes on the train that had begun moving, but it was too late to stop the train. The train exploded through a tunnel into the Training facility's station, impacting on the track's buffers and its carriages hurled across the room. Despite the odds, the two survived the crash in good condition and began to explore their new surroundings. The two would find trouble several times, however, leading to Rebecca being attacked by an enormous centipede, and nearly falling to her death after being attacked by a monkey; fortunately, Billy arrived in time to save her life. Afterwards, Rebecca, having her doubts about the charges against Billy, questioned him about it. Billy revealed that, operating under false information, his unit made their way to an African village believed to be used as a terrorist training ground, but it was actually full of innocent civilians; unwilling to go back empty-handed, Billy's commanding officer ordered the villagers' executions and used Billy as a scapegoat. After starting up an underground gondola, Billy pushed Rebecca out of the way of an attacking Eliminator, the two falling down into the waters below. On her own, Rebecca made it to the other side, where she found Captain Enrico.Telling him about losing Billy, Enrico agrees to let her look for him, as long as she is careful. After this, he heads back to his team's meeting point. On her way to an elevator, the steel shutter behind her closed, and a monster attacked from behind the rubble. Defeating the beast, she went down the elevator and found Billy in the water below. After activating the facility's dam, the two found each other, but to their horror, the bones of many people used in the director's experiments had been thrown around where they were standing. Determined to get out of the place alive, the two fought insurmountable odds before reaching the exit. There, they found the director, James Marcus, unusually youthful looking for an elderly man. The doctor explained to them that his gruesome death at the hands of Umbrella and with his trusting students Albert and William, and his rebirth from his leeches, he is the man who spread the t-Virus.The doctor suddenly began to vomit out leeches before mutating into a sickening Leech-like foe. Although he seemed impervious to firearms, Rebecca and Billy quickly discovered that Marcus was vulnerable to sunlight. Billy baited Marcus, while Rebecca was opening the roof hatch eventually exposing Marcus to the light of day. Rebecca tossed Billy a Magnum, who fired at the creature in its weakened state, killing it. The monster plummeted down a cargo elevator shaft, while flames went up as the facility's auto-destruct timer ended. The two escaped just before the training facility/mansion exploded. Rebecca took Billy's Dog Tag, a symbol of a soldier's death, to give Billy a chance of freedom. Afterwards, Billy walked into the trees, never to be seen again. Looking down the cliff edge, Rebecca noticed another mansion; which she remembered Enrico having told her about. Rescue Rebecca arrived at the mansion the next morning to find it eerily quiet although it soon transpired the mansion had suffered the same fate as the training facility a couple of miles away. She ultimately found herself in the mansion's dormitory section and fell asleep due to fatigue from the previous night and slipped into a nightmare about a giant snake. When she started awake, she saw a familiar figure in front of her: Richard Aiken. Richard and Rebecca began to search the area for Enrico, whom the team had been relying on for safety since they were forced to crash land in the forest the previous evening. After coming under attack from a large number of giant spiders, they fled back into the mansion not knowing Enrico would pass through the residences soon. While searching the mansion, the pair began to realise that the events in the mansion were largely connected to what had been reported in the forest sparking their investigation in the first place. While navigating around the Mansion, she and Richard also witnessed Sergei Vladimir and an Ivan carrying a body bag towards the woods, causing them to become suspicious of the entire affair. After being attacked by a flock of crows, which Richard scared away with gunshots, Rebecca wondered if she and Richard were the only members of Bravo Team left. However, their conversation was short-lived when they were ambushed by a giant snake. They were forced to flee, eventually managing to temporarily evade via the hallways. They encountered the snake again in the attic library. After a lengthy battle, Richard shoved her out of the way when the snake went after her. She hesitated to shoot the Snake out of risk of hitting Richard, instead deciding to aim for the lower body. This irritating it enough to spit out Richard and flee. Richard told her to have hope that someone would rescue them, but Rebecca was struggling with the feeling that their situation was hopeless. While helping to carry Richard to a safe place to treat his injuries, they were found by Chris Redfield of Alpha Team, who had suffered a similar fate to that of Bravo. Chris retrieved an antidote to treat the poison in Richard's body and helped Rebecca move him to the medical room under the stairs in the western side of the mansion. Richard gave Chris his radio to try and contact Brad Vickers, not realising it was broken. Chris left Rebecca to tend to Richard, coming back for them once he, Jill Valentine and Barry Burton had unlocked the passage to the basement labs. While in the labs, the survivors encountered Alpha Team leader Albert Wesker who revealed that he was working as a double agent for S.T.A.R.S and the Umbrella Corporation and had masterminded the deaths of most of the S.T.A.R.S members as well as being the one who shot Enrico Marini dead earlier in the night. Wesker also shot Rebecca, although she was saved due to her Kevlar vest. After awakening the monstrous Tyrant (T-002 Model), Wesker was swiftly impaled by its claws, dying temporarily. After escaping it, Chris, Richard and Rebecca, along with Alpha team members Jill Valentine and Barry Burton, headed up for the heliport after the Mansion's auto-destruct was activated. The creature would heal from its wounds and attack the surviving S.T.A.R.S. mercilessly. Luckily, Alpha team's pilot, Brad Vickers, flew over and dropped a Rocket launcher to be used on the monster. After the beast was eradicated by the explosive missile, the five survivors escaped with Brad back home. Upon her return to civilization, Rebecca wrote a police report detailing Billy Coen's "death". After that she returned to society outside of Raccoon City following its demise. Post- S.T.A.R.S Rebecca left Raccoon City two days after coming home from the mountains, finding work as a nurse at a hospital in Salt Lake City, Utah. While there, she used her genius to help develop medical products under contract for the United States Armed Forces, with several products making their way to the front lines in Kosovo and later Afghanistan. In 1999, she was visited in Salt Lake City by Billy Coen, whom she escaped the Arklay Training Facility with who had been tipped off to her location after encountering Chris Redfield at one of his hideouts. Billy was being chased by the Marine Corps and had ordered him to be shot on sight. Rebecca made a call to the authorities and was able to convince the USMC that Coen was not responsible for the deaths of the villagers in Africa and also gave statements to his character as he had saved her life countless times that night. in 2001, Rebecca was contacted by Chris to be part of his new team in the rebuilt Raccoon City. Initially reluctant to do so given everything that had happened, she finally returned bringing Coen with her Starting Again Rebecca, now part of Alpha Team, proved herself to be a competent and professional officer while working for the department, although on more dangerous assignments she would hang back to provide medical aid where necessary and thus did not participate in missions the same way Chris, Jill, Barry or Billy would. She was very popular member of the team with her cheerful personality keeping everybody smiling and her medical skills making sure that officers injured on duty were not out of action for long. In 2004, a new member joined the team: Former Army Staff Sergeant Brian MacFarlane. Rebecca was called upon to treat the twenty-five year old after he was injured in the field and immediately struck up a firm friendship with him. After discovering that Brian had not yet moved into town and was still living in Stoneville, the next town; Rebecca invited him to stay at her place and use her spare bed until he could at least find somewhere else to live in town. She helped bring his things over from Stoneville and was there to help Brian after he had a nightmare about his experiences in Afghanistan in 2001. It is believed that Rebecca was interested in Brian initally as opposed to Brian being interested in her, as Brian asked the following as they left the office to go back to Rebecca's: "Um... Your boyfriend is cool with this right?" "I don't have a boyfriend" The team had been investigating a murder outside a bar in the September of 2004 and the murder weapon was traced back to a facility in Michigan where it had been stolen from. Bravo Team was sent out to speak to the people there but found the facility, like the ones in the Arklay Mountains, to be infested with zombies due to the same T-Virus that Marcus had released six years ago. Alpha Team, this time prepared, took heavy weaponry with them and made their way as fast as possible to Michigan to help. While in the facility, the six members of Alpha split to cover ground. Rebecca was partnered with Chris Redfield, Richard Aiken with Jill Valentine, and Brian MacFarlane with Leon S. Kennedy. After intense searching Alpha Team found their friends in Bravo along with a sole surviving security officer named Darryl Parker. They called in extraction from the roof as it was too dangerous to go outside and as they reached the rooftop departure lounge they found a familiar person waiting for them: Wesker. It turned out Wesker had survived the events of 1998 and it was he who had stolen the weapon and released the virus to once again trap S.T.A.R.S in a remote location and kill them. Chris ordered the team to go outside while he saw to Wesker while Rebecca pleaded with Chris to find another way to solve the issue. Wesker drew a gun and shot at Rebecca again, this time grazing her neck but doing enough damage to rupture a vein that started spewing blood everywhere. Richard and Brian saw to her while Leon and Jill led everybody else outside. Richard was able to stop the bleeding with a heamostatic medicine Rebecca had developed with the Raccoon City Hospital and Brian stayed with her while Richard went outside to radio for blood and medical supplies. Rebecca, fearing it was the end for her, poured her heart out to her friend and Brian returned the feelings before Brian got up to help Chris fight Wesker. After the pair weakened the former Captain, Brian put a .50cal round from a Desert Eagle pistol into Wesker's head. Rebecca thankfully survived the ordeal. In 2006, Brian and Rebecca were married. They were returning from Honeymoon in England when the events of 'Genesis' occurred. Atlanta International Airport had the T-Virus unleashed upon it, turning the people inside, with the exception of Brian, Rebecca and a single security guard into zombies. The three of them had to fend for themselves in the claustrophobic conditions until S.T.A.R.S could back them up. However, an anti-terrorist squad had been sent in and quickly found the three survivors, using intelligence that told them that two of the people trapped were S.T.A.R.S members and know how to handle these situations. Brian did not trust their team leader, and after he left two members of his team to die, Brian cast out the team leader, stripping him of his weapons and armour and leaving him to look after himself. He was right to do so, as the team leader, John McKay was in fact dangerous. He was hunting the survivors of the anti-terrorism teams for sport and was trying to make sure no-one survived. After being shot by McKay, Brian was rescued by Jill and Leon who reunited him with his wife and the rest of McKay's former team. Brian remained in an office to get his strength back and was later found again by another survivor of another anti-terror squad. They rejoined the rest of the S.T.A.R.S members, but it wasn't so easy. Brian got caught in an explosion that gashed his right arm open, but he would still fight. McKay turned into a Tyrant via T-injection and he had to be put down. With help from a joint S.T.A.R.S, Marine and ATS sniper team McKay was put down by Brian and the others before Brian collapsed to the ground. No pulse. No breathing. Jill, Leon and Rebecca performed CPR and were able to bring him round. A year after the events in Atlanta, Rebecca and Brian's first child was born. Career Change Rebecca continued to work for the R.P.D until 2008, when on the anniversary of the events of 1998 she had a terrible nightmare. Wanting to protect her son, she decided enough was enough and handed her resignation in to Chris. At the same time, her husband Brian was assembling a new team that he was going to be the captain of and not long after forming it was informed he was going to be heading to Afghanistan to investigate reports of B.O.Ws being used against American and British forces in the country. Unfortunately for Brian, the day he found out he was going to be going to Afghanistan Rebecca informed him that they were going to be parents for a second time, causing a great deal of worry and frustration. Nevertheless, Brian still went to Afghanistan to fulfill the wishes of the President while Rebecca became a gym and biology teacher at Brad Vickers High School in Raccoon City to put her knowledge of biology to good use and to keep herself fit despite carrying another child. While Brian was away investigating and had uncovered who was behind the B.O.Ws in Afghanistan, Rebecca heard noises one night in their house. She immediately called the R.P.D and informed Bravo Team member Ryan Williams of what she had heard. Ryan and Carlos Oliveira immediately headed over while Rebecca was trapped in her bedroom unable to do anything. She was armed with her pistol and waited in her room as the intruder came up the stairs and began checking the upstairs rooms. He started with the study and then made his way into the spare room despite Rebecca's room being the next one. Concerned that he would go into her son's room, Rebecca opened the bedroom door, turned on the light and saw Trent Anderson, one of the perpetrators of the Atlanta Airport Incident standing in front of the bathroom door. He had obtained all the personal information of the S.T.A.R.S members and was planning on another B.O.W attack in the city and noticing Trent was carrying a gun, Rebecca fired four shots at Trent- Killing him as Carlos, Ryan and Darryl Parker stormed the house. Personal Life Rebecca lives in south west Raccoon City with her husband Brian MacFarlane and their son Christian (Born October 13th 2007) and Daughter Zoe (Born May 17th 2009). Like Jill Valentine and Billy Coen she is a competent piano player and enjoys reading and keeping fit. Category:Milsap